


Epilogo de aquelarre

by ayelenrock



Category: Yugioh
Genre: Lujuria, M/M, Romanse, infierno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayelenrock/pseuds/ayelenrock
Summary: este  fic es un reto de knaxzerim, este sería una continuación de que le paso a yugi luego de de que yami tomara su vida





	Epilogo de aquelarre

**Author's Note:**

> este fic es un reto de knaxzerim, este seria una continuación de que le paso a yugi luego de de que yami tomara su vida   
> este es el link http://www.amor-yaoi.com/fanfic/viewstory.php?sid=57931

**Epilogo de aquelarre**  
  
  
Sujetó su cuello y mordió en el lugar donde nace el pulso sin recibir queja de su víctima, solo una sonrisa afloró antes de dejar la vida en manos del oscuro, quien sonrió y ante los expectantes ojos de los hermanos alvinos dejó caer una lagrima pidiéndoles con el índice guardar silencio, y desapareció con los primeros rayos del sol.  
  
Cuando yugi despertó se encontraba en los brazos de yami. Este caminaba, dirigiéndose a sus aposentos  
  
Le dirige una mirada de cómplice- bienvenido yugi, mi pequeño amenté, sirviente. ¿Se siente bien estando en mis brazos?- le sonríe  
  
El lugar era una cueva, si se podía llamas así, se escuchaba lamentos, gritos, toda la maldad del mundo se encontraba aqui  
  
-Te gusta tu nuevo hogar mi pequeño yugi?- le sonríe diabólicamente  
  
-Al estar junto a usted y mis padres, me fascina- le dio una mirada lujuriosa  
  
Yami no se esperaba esa contestación y sonrió. Seria complaciente poseerlo una y otra vez por toda la eternidad  
  
Llegan a los aposentos de yami. Esta habitación deslumbraba. Las paredes eran de oro. Una cama, también de oro, que caben 5 personas en ella. La mayoría de las cosas eran de oro o de madera relucientes. Un sementero de reyes  
  
Yami coloco a yugi en la gran cama. Una cama con sabanas rojas como la sangre, recién este se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo- te vez apetecible así yugi, entregado totalmente a mí  
  
se acercó a yugi con su sonrisa diabólica, sádica y lujuriosa, y le arrebato un beso apasionado  
  
descaradamente yami acaricia la ombría de yugi que comenzaba a despertar. Lo toma, y yugi se deja hacer. Mientras comienza a morderle el cuello como si de una manzana se tratarse. Yugi, como era inexperto, solo le acariciaba la espalda, abriendo las piernas para que el oscuro se acomode mejor entre ellas. No hay zona que yami no haya tocado  
  
-mi pequeño niño estas en mi aposento, en mi territorio, en el infierno. Me perteneces por el resto de los siglos- yugi al oír esto cierra sus ojos  sonriendo y se duerme  
  
cuando despierta se encuentra en brazos de yami. y este se le acerca al oído y le susurra  
  
-de todos tu eres el único que me complace, serás mi amante, solo yo te tocare, y obedecerás todas mis órdenes  
  
-sí, mi príncipe de la dulce pena  
  
yami vuelve a juguetear con el cuello de yugi, lambiéndolo, mordiéndolo, dejando cualquier indicio que dejara en claro que yugi era suyo, y ningún otro demonio podía tocarlo  
  
-yami deseo ver a mis padres  
  
-luego, ahora quiero oír tus gemidos  
  
yami era un maestro en el sexo, y yugi su discípulo. Este no paraba de gemir  
  
luego de un rato largo "jugando" por segunda vez, los dos dormían abrasados  
  
yugi fue el primero en despertad, empezó a recordar todos esos momentos cuando estaba vivo  
  
cuando vivía en la casa junto a su padre y un tiempo muy corto con su madre allí mismo hasta que se fue. Todo lo que su padre le enseño hasta ese día cuando lo mataron 

 

* * *

**flak back-**

****  
  
Los guardias llevaban a rastras el padre de yugi llamado Arthur hacia la plataforma que estaba en el centro de la plaza . Lo único que llego a ver Arthur fue a su único hijo, y lo único que le dio fue una sonrisa   
  
Lo obligaron a que se arrodillara, el sacerdote dio la orden, y el hacha atravesó el cuello. Una muerte rápida. 

  
Yugi no aguanto y salió corriendo de allí sin rumbo. Cuando se tranquilizó se dio cuenta que estaba en el bosque. Dio la vuelta y volvió a casa

  
  
**Fin del flak back-**

* * *

 

  
Al recordar ese momento, se llenó de cólera, pero se tranquilizó porque había matados aquellos que habían lastimado a su familia

* * *

  
  
Yugi se encontraba charlando con sus padres  
  
-hijo, es en serio lo que hiciste?  
  
-así es padre, le entregue mi virtud a yami a cambio que matase a todos aquellos que nos lastimaron  
  
-jajajaja- Arthur y María, la madre de yugi, se echaron a reír- ese es nuestro hijo- dijeron en unisón  
  
pasaron días, meses, años, siglos, y yugi seguía y seguiría hasta el fin de los tiempos. Su compañero de tentación y lujuria en este mundo de los hombres  
  
Sedúceme, Príncipe de la Dulce Pena  
  
  
**FIN**


End file.
